Day of the Dead
by Kamkats
Summary: When a zombie apocalypse strikes the U.S., fireman/paramedic John Gage is finding it harder than ever to hold his own in a newly-formed hunter-gatherer society. Will he find the link to a possible cure? Reed and Malloy make a guest appearance. Rated T for violence and mild infrequent language. New chapters will be posted soon. NOTE: Story has been delayed


**Disclaimer: "Emergency!" and "Adam-12" and their characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons and/or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment purposes. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself is property of the author.**

**IMPORTANT: ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SENT INTO REHAB FOR SOME SERIOUS EVALUATION. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE AND HOPE TO POST NEW MATERIAL SOMETIME SOON. TRUST ME, I'LL FINISH THIS STORY...SOMETIME THIS YEAR. ;) SORRY ABOUT LEAVING ALL YOU GUYS HANGING...IT'S JUST...I HAD SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT WHERE I WANTED THE PLOT TO GO AND I NEED TO FIX A FEW GRAMMAR-RELATED ERRORS. I PROMISE TO HAVE THE WHOLE STORY UP BY THE END OF THIS YEAR, AND IF I DON'T...WELL...I'LL JUST EAT MY HAT. IF I HAVEN'T ALREADY. THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE. :)**

Some characters you might see in this text (Cuz, if you don't, I did something seriously wrong)

CAMERON DANVERS-A brown-eyed, pale-skinned, blonde-haired, thirteen year-old with a special sensitivity to other people's feelings. Has a guilty conscience, but has done nothing to be guilty about

OLIVIA DANVERS-Cameron's younger, eight year-old sister. Has blue eyes and blonde pigtails. Can be rather annoying at times, but has a knack for survival.

MAXWELL DANVERS-Cameron's younger, five year-old brother. Has fluffy brown hair and dark brown puppy eyes. Is over-the-top adorable, but completely helpless.

TREVOR DANVERS-Cameron's nervous and unsympathetic dad.

JOHN "JOHNNY" RODERICK GAGE-A fireman/paramedic in his mid-twenties. Sports a somewhat reclusive personality, betraying his former fun-loving, awkward, erratic, heartsick, arrogant, impulsive, idiotic self.

ROY DESOTO-A fireman/paramedic in his early thirties. Is mostly calm and thoughtful, but can get dragged into feuds very easily. Always thinks about things before he does them and when faced with a difficult decision, he always picks the right one. Handles pressure very well and tries to avoid violence as much as he can.

DR. KELLY BRACKETT-Former leading heart surgeon at Rampart General Hospital. Is considered handsome by many, but has a very serious mind. A politician with at least an atom of humor in him. Is very professional, but finds it hard not to get caught up in other people's problems.

NURSE DIXIE MCCALL-The former head nurse at Rampart General Hospital. Has strict ways and a sharp tongue, but is fairly easy to get along with.

DR. JOE EARLY-A sympathetic and gentle doctor. Likes a good joke every now and then, but doesn't get distracted easily. Is incapable of doing anything but what he believes to be right, even if it means breaking the rules to get it done.

CAPTAIN HENRY "HANK" STANLEY-Former fire captain of Station Fifty-one. A natural leader, but can be annoyingly incredulous at times. Has it in for Johnny, mostly because he thinks the young paramedic is a bossy son of a gun. Used to be open-minded and relatively kind, but found himself isolated in the midst of a zombie-infested world and looked to abrasiveness for survival.

JOANNE DESOTO-Roy's wife. Is very kind, but can split a ghoul's cranium open as quickly as anybody else.

JANELLE STANLEY-Captain Stanley's wife. Very narrow-minded.

CHRIS DESOTO-Roy's ten year-old son.

BILL DESOTO-Roy's nine year-old son. (man, he has a lot of kids.)

CAROL DESOTO-Roy's six year-old daughter.

MIKE STOKER-Former fireman of Station Fifty-one. Very suave and smart.

MARCO LOPEZ-Former fireman of Station Fifty-one. Likes to jump into trouble headfirst without looking.

CHET KELLY-Totally demented and evil son of a gun. Used to be ornery and sly, but really snapped after having to kill a large number of humans and zombies. Former fireman of Station Fifty-one. (Evil laugh)

ANGELICA HASTINGS-Johnny's romantic interest (That's always necessary)

JAMES A. REED-Former police officer from Los Angeles (Who is, by the way, very dashing)

PETER J. MALLOY-Former police officer from Los Angeles (The brains of the operation)

DR. BRENT RANDESH-Doctor who works for the CDC

DR. DIANA LONGLEY-Doctor who is reclusive and also works for the CDC

GABRIEL ROBERSON-A pastor for a Lutheran church (Yeah, that's interesting)

SYLVIA DANVERS-Cameron's mother

Prologue

"I'm guessing that by how far we've traveled, Lakeside's probably another ten miles."

The man said, narrowing his eyes against the crackling fire in front of him. He dropped in some more wet twigs and leaves and sighed as the fire made more smoke. He coughed and waved it away.

"When do you think we'll get there?" a hushed voice asked.

"By Wednesday if we're lucky." came the reply. Silence followed and then another inquiry.

"Dad, that's three days away." a little louder and a bit worried.

"I know, Cameron. It's going to be tough. If it was myself, I could make it there in one day. I didn't count on being bogged down by-" he cut himself off before he made things any worse than they already were.

"Bogged down by us, I know." Cameron said hanging her head and her blonde hair covering he face.

Her father brushed her hair out of her face and lifted her chin.

"You know that's not true," he reassured, "In fact, I couldn't be luckier to have you along. If you had been with your mother at the time, you probably wouldn't have made it."

The rain slowed down and the stars started to shine through the clouds, lighting the forest up only a little bit.

"Do you think mom's safe?" Cameron asked.

Her father sat, thinking and sighed. "I don't know. I just really don't know."

"Don't know or don't care?" she snapped, her voice the loudest it had been in three full months.

"Cam!" he scolded and continued, "You know I never stopped caring about your mother. I just don't have any means of finding out if she's still alive….that's what bothers me." he said, squinting his eyes shut.

Cam searched his face for any evidence of a falsehood, and found none.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. Her father nodded hesitantly.

"It's okay, honey," he forced himself to say, "I guess everyone's a little on edge. Even 'lil Max."

Cam chuckled, thinking about her younger brother, Max, and forcing a smile to her face. It seemed so odd that she had to force every smile, when she used to grin all the time. Sometimes her friends even had to tell her to stop, that someone would think she was crazy.

She didn't even know where any of her friends were now. They could be dead for all she knew. At least she still had her siblings. Not that that was necessarily a good thing, but at least she had someone.

_It's better to have someone that drives you up the wall, she thought, than to have no one at all._

"I'm going to hit the sack. Sure you don't need me to stand guard?" Cam asked.

"No," her father said, picking up his .22, "I can manage. You'd better get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Cam nodded and unzipped the tent flap. She ducked inside and zipped it up behind her.

"Move you lazy bums." she muttered, shoving her little sister, Olivia, over.

Cam crawled into her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

_Tomorrow's going to be a killer_, she thought despairingly.


End file.
